Don't Hang your Head in Sorrow
by Live2HaveFun
Summary: There is only one time in my intire life that I'd rather not be known as Puck and that time is now. SHORT ONESHOT


**AN: So this takes place right after Sectionals and I took what Rachel said in Silly love Songs to Finn and replaced it in the special education ep. **

**Don't Own Glee or the song...**

"**Don't Hang your Head in Sorrow"**

* * *

><p>"<strong>I don't care about <em>Puck<em> or anyone else, only you."**

There is only one time in my entire life that I'd rather not be known as Puck and that time is now. Walking down the hall, I was stoked and pumped up after winning Sectionals, I turned the corner to the hall way; as I passed the hall, that I have never went down, I saw the two love birds of Glee fighting. Being myself I stopped and listened to their conversation.

"I don't care about _Puck_ or anyone else, only you." She tried to tell Finn.

I don't care about _Puck_. There is the reason why I would be anyone else right now. Heck! I'd be Jew Fro right now. The way she said it with so much coldness. Am I not worthy enough to be cared about. I'm not saying she should love me or shit, it's just I'd like to be cared too. But enough with my rambling about being cared like a lost puppy.

"You said you'd never break up with me!" she cries, walking out the hallway and into the crowded hallway.

I stay behind the door peeking out the small, rectangular window in the door.

"I never thought you would make me feel this way," Finn says all torn up. He has that same crushed look on his face; his eyebrows scrunched up and his lips clapped up. He turns on his heels, pushing through the teenagers in the hall.

When I look over to Rachel her heads down is sorrow. She stays in that same situation until the bell rings and the halls have cleared out. Finally well enough to walk to her next class, she smooths out her outfit and fixes her hair before actually taking a step.

* * *

><p>"Okay class! We- Yes Puck?" Mr. Schue says amazed that I raised my hand and actually have a question about Glee Club.<p>

"It's Noah," I hint to Rachel who's on the top riser in the corner. She doesn't look even look up from Finn when I'm called on. When I look down to the rest of the Glee people I see that everyone has a stunned face. All I do is shrug it off and walk to the front of the class. "I- uh well I really want to do a song for someone," I suggest my eye's to Rachel.

Now she looks up, giving me her full attention. I see the that she has been crying from the hallway and I'm sure everyone else has seen too. By now I'm confident that the whole Glee Club (Kurt too) has heard about the Finchel break-up and the who was the motive of the two's split.

"So um yeah- if that's okay with you Mr. Shue." I look over to the teacher beside me.

He smiles to me, "I don't see why not." he shrugs and takes my spot on the risers.

"Well there's two versions of this rock song, so I decided to do the original version." I pull on the guitar sitting on it's stand. Fishing around in my pocket for my pick I sit down on the stool I had put there before talking. "When I searched the song it had said it was about a girl." my eyes shift slowly to Rachel.

Rachel has her legs crossed and her hands politely in her lap. Her eyes watch my every move.

"And it's about a break-up. The song was written about a guy's girlfriend but another person was attracted to the girl and they both wrote the song an-

"Just get on with the song!" Santana demands crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well yeah here it goes."

**Talk to me softly  
>There is something in your eyes<br>Don't hang your head in sorrow  
>And please don't cry<strong>

I keep my eye contact away from Rachel. The boy's in the group, right away know the song and what band it's from. But for the girls they just sit there looking at me.

**I know how you feel inside I've  
>I've been there before<br>Somethin is changin' inside you  
>And don't you know<strong>

**Don't you cry tonight**

My vision shifts to Rachel right after I finish the verse. Her eyes watch me intensely and her ears soak up all the words that are coming out of my mouth.

**I still love you baby**

I keep my stare on Rachel as she begins to realize the song's lyrics and the meaning behind what I'm saying.

**Don't you cry tonight  
>Don't you cry tonight<br>There's a heaven above you baby  
>And don't you cry tonight<strong>

After the chorus everyone in the room knows the song I'm singing.

**Give me a whisper  
>And give me a sigh<br>Give me a kiss before you  
>tell me goodbye<br>Don't you take it so hard now  
>And please don't take it so bad<br>I'll still be thinkin' of you  
>And the times we had...baby<strong>

I turn my sight to the rest of the Glee club, seeing that they all have the same face as Rachel. But only one person is slightly different. His eyebrows are scrunched up and his eyes glare at mine. Only one person would look like that: Finn.

**And don't you cry tonight  
>Don't you cry tonight<br>Don't you cry tonight  
>There's a heaven above you baby<br>And don't you cry tonight**

Peeking at Rachel I see that she's still here and not making a 'Diva Exit'. But her eyes are closed and swaying to the music.

**And please remember that I never lied**

Slowly her eye lid's are sliding upward and tears are falling. Both our eyes lock when they meet, Chocolate with Hazel.

**And please remember**

Tears shed down her cheeks and all I want to do now is throw my guitar down and hug her. But when I cast my eyes back at her she's smiling wide with all her tears still in her eyes.

**how I felt inside now honey  
>You gotta make it your own way<br>But you'll be alright now sugar  
>You'll feel better tomorrow<br>Come the morning light now baby**

I watch Rachel with everything I got and still try to sing this song.

**And don't you cry tonight  
>And don't you cry tonight<br>And don't you cry tonight  
>There's a heaven above you baby<br>And don't you cry  
>Don't you ever cry<br>Don't you cry tonight**  
><strong>Baby maybe someday<br>Don't you cry  
>Don't you ever cry<br>Don't you cry  
>Tonight<strong>

Somehow in the middle of the song the lights dimmed down. As I put the guitar down, everyone else clears the way for me so when I turn around there's a straight line to Rachel's seat. Breathing in a big breath I walk up the steps, right to Rachel.

Her legs are firmly back on the ground and is staring at me with her eyes wide. Her make-up is all down her cheeks. Rachel looks up from her seat at me staring at me with those big eyes. Everyone waits for what I'm going to say, I even wait for what I'm going to tell her.

"You weren't suppose to cry," I say quietly.

She cracks a smile. Rachel stands to her feet and envelopes me in a hug. Her hair smells like strawberries like always and I can smell her cotton candy perfume (some hate that smell but I like it,).

"I'm guessing you liked it?"

She breaks the hug to look at me. "Yes," she says laughing a little with the tears in her voice too.

"Is what you said true?"

I look around at all the Glee Club and see that everyone is about to fall off their seat even Mr. Schuester and Finn. "Hell yeah," I say loud enough for everyone to hear.

She begins to lightly start to cry again but this time she'll cry in my arms and not in someone else and I'll have her. With her around now I have someone to care about me and she'll have someone to care about her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Really short one shot and I paired it with one of my favorite songs from Guns N Roses. How I wish they would cover one of the songs but they probably won't because Slash said himself that he won't let Glee cover any of the songs.. <strong>


End file.
